In the past, in making electrocardiographic (ECG) measurements in humans it typically has been necessary to individually position six precordial electrodes across the upper chest of the patient and to also place electrodes on the right, arm, left arm, right leg and left leg, for a total of at least ten electrodes, all connected by leads to a conventional ECG apparatus. Errors often occur in connecting these ten electrodes to the ECG apparatus. There is therefore a need for a new and improved apparatus and method for overcoming these disadvantages.